Homesick Blues
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Oliver Wood finds George Weasley in the Gryffindor Common Room one night during George's first year at Hogwarts with the homesick blues.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Our Tangled Webs, and Hogwarts Fan Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Our Tangled Webs I wrote for the platonic pairing of Oliver/George. For Hogwarts Fan Club I wrote about George Weasley and Quilt. I hope you all enjoy this little bit of fluff called Homesick Blues.**

The sound of shuffling feet and sniffling coming past the third year boys dormitory causing Oliver to look up from his Quidditch magazine he'd been reading by the light of his wand since the lights had been put out. The sound wasn't loud enough to wake anyone who wasn't already awake but it was there. He wondered who it was and if they were looking for someone. He knew many of the first years had siblings that went to Hogwarts this year. Perhaps one of the first years was feeling a little homesick and was looking for the comfort of a familiar face.

A sigh as though from a younger boy came from the other side of the door. As though the person had stopped in front of the door and was contemplating knocking on it. But the seemed to have decided against it in the next moment because they trudged off down the hall. The receding footsteps sounded like they were heading towards the Common Room steps.

Sighing and getting out of bed, Oliver gathered a nice warm quilt and made his way down the hallway to investigate who was awake and crying in the common room. Walking down the stairs he could hear the person trying to contain their sobs. The more the little boy concealed in the great big chair cried the more Oliver bad for him. Walking over to the chair he saw it was one of the younger Weasley boys. He didn't know which one it was they both looked so much alike.

"Hey," he spoke up in a comforting tone of voice not trying to scare the kid. "Are you alright, kid?"

The sobbing stopped and the little red haired boy looked at him hazel eyes brimming with tears. "I"m...I..." George tried to make himself say the lie he'd practiced when he was walking down the stairs. That he was fine and had just had a nightmare and came down here to calm down but he found he couldn't make himself say it. Instead he ended up shaking his head as the tears streamed down his face once more.

"There's no need to cry," Oliver said gently trying to calm the younger boy down before he got to worked up. "Everyone gets a little homesick their first year at Hogwarts." He leaned close to the other boy as though conspiring with him. "Even I got a little bit homesick."

That caused the younger boy to look up at him surprise. "You did?" he asked in surprise. "How did you get over it?"

"One of the older students found me here crying my eyes out," Oliver told the boy while handing him a tissue from a nearby tissue box. "He talked to me a bit and told me everything would be fine." Oliver watched as the boy nodded not believing him much from the look in the hazel eyes that stared at him. "Plus you can see your home again during the winter and spring holiday."

"But that doesn't help me now," George cried out.

"But the one thing that does help in your case is the fact that you have not only your twin brother but your older Percy here too," Oliver told him. "Do you want me to go and get him for you?"

"No," the sudden outburst surprised both George and Oliver. "He'd just call me a big baby and tell me to go back to sleep."

Oliver highly doubted this but he nodded anyway. "Is there anything that I can do to help you?" he asked watching the boy.

"I don't know," came the small whisper.

"Then why don't I sit right here next to you and we can talk for a while," Oliver suggested sitting in the big chair next to the small boy. He tucked the quilt his mother made him his first year of Hogwarts around the two of them. He began talking about the first topic he could think of which was Quidditch. The two seemed to hit off big with that topic and after a little bit Oliver looked over to find the young Weasley boy cuddled into his side fast asleep.

Picking the boy up he walked him back up to the first year boys dormitory and tucked the boy back into his own bed. Then he gently placed the quilt over the boy. Oliver glad he'd found a small way to help this young boy get over his homesickness.

**I hope you all enjoyed this little bit of fluff called Homesick Blues.**


End file.
